


Faith

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, If you squint you might see this as a preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has that one aspect in their character that is the root of their downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Everyone has that one aspect in their character that is the root of their downfall. The one trait that leads them to all those bad decisions.

For Dean Winchester, it is his heart. Because regardless how hard he tries, he never can save everyone.

For Sam Winchester, it is the fact that he can’t see himself like others do. Because every time he looks in the mirror, all he sees is the boy with the demon blood, the one who kick started the Apocalypse.

And for Adam Milligan, it is his faith. The faith that he can help, that he can cure the wounds.

It is that faith that leads him to come back home to help with the search when he hears that his mother has gone missing.

It is that faith that leads him to agree with the angels who appear into his heaven and ask him to help to save the world.

And it is that faith that leads him to finally say yes to Michael, because he sees the weight on the angel’s shoulders and the sadness for the oncoming destiny behind his eyes. And he knows he can help.


End file.
